My Little Duckaroo
My Little Duckaroo is a 1954 Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies theatrical cartoon short produced by Edward Selzer. It was directed by Chuck Jones and written by Michael Maltese. bcdb.com May 9, 2011 This cartoon in many ways resembles the 1951 short directed by Chuck Jones entitled Drip-Along Daffy. In this animated piece, upon seeing a wanted poster with a reward of $10,000.00 for the dead or alive capture of Nasty Canasta, Daffy Duck sets out alongside his companion Porky, and his trusty steed to retrieve the villain and collect on the money. Summary Much like Drip-Along Daffy, this cartoon parodies the widely popular Westerns of the time period. The Masked Avenger (Daffy) and his sidekick Comedy Relief (Porky) ride along in the desert until they come across a poster offering $10,000 reward for Nasty Canasta, wanted dead or alive for crimes including horse stealing, candy stealing, gag stealing, and square dancing in a round house. "This looks like a job for... the Masked Ee-venger sic," he shouts. "And besides, it isn't the principle of the thing, it's the money." Following large conspicuous signs to Canasta's hide-out, Daffy tells Porky to wait outside 'whilst I go in and fix his little red wagon'. Daffy bursts into the hide-out, to find Canasta sitting peacefully at a table playing cards. He announces himself as the Masked Avenger but Canasta pays no attention until Daffy offers advice on his card game. Challenged to play cards, Daffy departs and returns in new cowboy garb (but without the mask), confident of victory. What follows is the humiliation of Daffy again and again through different gags and challenges. First Daffy is asked if he plays cards, to which the game is ended abruptly when Canasta cuts the deck with a meat cleaver. Daffy deals the cards, giving Canasta 1 and himself the rest of the deck. Canasta "wins" the hand when he pokes a pistol in Daffy's mouth and declares "I gotta 3 of Clubs." Daffy says, "Beats me!" Next scene opens with Canasta reading "The Gravedigger's Joke Book," by Burke and Hare. Daffy attempts to roll a cigarette (ending up with just the paper in his mouth). Canasta then sends Daffy through the table in response to Daffy's challenge to an arm wrestling match, to which Daffy responds: 'I think you're pretty tough, don't I?'. Porky then suggests to Daffy that he should just arrest him. But when Daffy puts Canasta in irons and tries to take him away, he finds that he can't move Canasta from the spot he is standing. Daffy then gets annoyed and angry, to which he responds by telling Canasta that he is going to give him a fist beating. Porky's encouragement of Daffy ('telling him to fix Canasta's little red wagon') only ends badly for Daffy, as we see Canasta ripping his shirt right off just by flexing his muscles before beating up Daffy. We then see the house shaking as Porky sits out side whittling with a knife and a stick. Daffy then emerges from the house after a few seconds dazed and confused with slurred speech, proclaiming that he indeed fixed Canasta's little red wagon. Followed by which we see Daffy walk outside the house with a shiny new looking red wagon ('I told you I'd fix his little red wagon. You should've seen it. The wheels were busted, The axle was all bent, and it needed a new coat of paint. Now I'm going home to mother.') See also * List of cartoons featuring Daffy Duck * List of cartoons featuring Porky Pig References External links *My Little Duckaroo at AOL Video Category:1950s comedy films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:English-language films Category:1954 films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:Western (genre) comedy films Category:1950s American animated films